A Halfling Tail
by ShadeShadow
Summary: Mewtwo was the perfect pokemon, he was built to be the best, but what if the experiment of cloning him was based on an experiment that fused a human and pokemon into one being.


Story: A Halfling Tail

Summery: Mewtwo was the perfect pokemon, he was built to be the best, but what if the experiment of cloning him was based on an experiment that fused a human and pokemon into one being.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only the plot and the character I have inserted.

Here's a story for you that has been bugging me for ages. It's what has stopped me from getting the chapters of my other stories written. But here it is, at 3 in the morning. Hope you enjoy it though it took me a while to get done.

This fic is dark in places, meaning blood and gore, there will be swearing later on as well.

//Shade's thought's\\

/Shade's thought speak\

My Mew's thought speak 

(Mewtwo's thought speak)

Mew's thought speak

**Chapter 1:** _Escaping and meeting_

//Darkness….\\

//All I have ever known is darkness….\\

//Never to hear….\\

//Never to see….\\

//Never to know what life really is….\\

//They have kept me in suspended animation….\\

//I have slept for so long….\\

//Not knowing….\\

//Trapped….\\

//Alone….\\

//Afraid…\\

//Please let me awake….\\

//I want to see another….\\

//Someone….\\

:Flash:

//What?….\\

:Flash: ….. :Flash:

//Could it be?\\

:Flash: Laughter :Flash:

//I am awakening?...\\

:Flash: "…." :Flash:

//What is that?...\\

:Flash: ".., I Di. .t"(1) :Flash:

//Is that…\\

:Flash: "W..l s.e .wak.?"(2) :Flash:

//Is that sound?...\\

:Flash: .o, we p.t e.ou.h in th.s t..e."(3) :Flash:

//It is becoming clear…\\

:Flash: "Enou.h? Of wh.t?"(4) :Flash:

-Eyelids twitch-

//I want to see…\\

:Flash: "Enough to kill her this time." :Flash:

-Eyebrows furrow-

//Kill? What?...\\

:Flash: "But why after working on her so long?" :Flash:

-fingers curl a little-

//Her?...\\

:Flash: "Giovanni ordered her to be destroyed." :Flash:

-body twitches-

//Giovanni. Is he my creator?...\\

:Flash: "It took us years" :Flash:

-eyelids flutter-

//What are the creatures that utter these sounds…\\

:Flash: "She has not aged" :Flash:

-a grimace spreads on her lips-

//I do not understand…\\

:Flash: "It will not matter" :Flash:

-Her eyelids open very slight-

//What is….\\

:Flash: "The sedative will poison her" :Flash:

-her head lifts up a little-

//What are?...\\

:Flash: "What? After all that work! Years of research!" :Flash:

-her body shifts-

//Years? Research? What?...\\

:Flash: "Giovanni has ordered it, you have a new project to work on" :Flash:

-she straightens fully-

//Giovanni. That word again…\\

:Flash: "What! We can't just abandon this creature like she is nothing!" :Flash:

-her arms uncross from her abdomen-

//This feeling what is it…\\

:Flash: "The Doctor ordered it! This creature was a success, you should be happy." :Flash:

-her head lifts fully-

//Creature? Me? What? I don't understand!...\\

:Flash: "Happy! You're going to destroy our life's work!" :Flash:

-Her eyes slide open halfway-

//Am I only an object?...\\

:Flash: "Shut up scum, your on the cloning process and will use the research you got from this project!" :Flash:

-her arm moves forward and her hand flattens against the surface in front of her-

//A tool to be disposed of?...\\

:Flash: "I will not work for Team Rocket anymore, I will not abandon this creature to you!" :Flash:

-her eyelids slide fully up and her irises dilate-

//No! This cannot be!…..\\

:Flash: "Fine with us. Men get ready to gun him down" Click of something :Flash:

-a glow appears in her irises and covers her whole body-

//I will not allow anyone to choose my fate!...\\

:Flash: "You are monsters, both Giovanni and Team Rocket! All you want is the most powerful pokemon in the world! Well I won't let you!" :Flash:

-the surface in front of her cracks, which soon spread all around her-

//I will never allow it!...\\

:Flash: "Fire!" There is the sound of something like an explosion that come from the items the men are holding :Flash:

-the glass breaks and flings in all directions, cutting down pokemon and humans alike-

//I control my own fate\\

She is standing on what had been her containment chamber, her eyes glowing with fear and fury. All around her cut down or huddling by the walls were humans and pokemon, though she had no idea what any of them were at that time. She stepped down, not bothered by the blood or body parts that covered her feet. She walked through the room trying to figure a way out her shoulder length hair (at that time) hanging wetly around her face.

Her nostrils expanded and her highly developed sense of smell sorted out from all the different scents, a cleaner smell that led to a strange coloured metal that did not fit in with the rest of the wall. By this time some of the humans had regained their courage and were getting up, their hands going to the balls on their belt. She noticed this movement out the corner of her eye and turned to these strange creatures in front of her, an unseen breeze blew her hair making in move unnaturally.

The humans brought up the balls and pressed something on them to make them enlarge; she blinked at this but did not show any other reaction. Then all the humans throw the balls and out came in a strange colour were more creatures she had never seen. "Now take her down, the boss will be pleased." One of the humans was smirking in a not nice way, she just stared at them not understanding what they meant when the creatures in front of them all charged at her.

Not comprehending what was happening or understanding she just watched in curiosity as they reached her, the next thing she knew she had slammed into one of the surfaces of the place and cried out as blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth as she slid to the ground. She got up, breathing heavenly, terrified out of her mind, her eyes wide as she held herself around her middle in pain.

"She's easy, one more hit and she'll be dead!" She looked over at the two humans that had spoken, her mind learning all the time. She understood what dead was, it meant never to move and see again, just like the darkness she had come out of. "Take her down!" She looked up at the creatures that were running straight for her and made a decision, just as they reached her, her body took on a violet glow and a shield formed around her.

The shield was a not moment too soon for as they reached her they all attacked furiously to do their masters bidding. A tear slid down her face /I will not allow myself to die!\ and let the energy go as it had been tiring to hold it. The energy expanded and rammed into the creature charging at her, cutting them down and slicing them apart so nothing could ever bring them back to life again.

Blood and other unmentionables splattered across the whole place staining the humans and her red. The coppery tang thick in the air, the human's mouths were hanging open as they stared at the creatures that had been torn apart limb from limb. She turned away and moved across the floor the warm puddles of blood staining a part of her that no-one would ever get to heal, her soul.

She reached the different coloured surface and looked around the outer edges looking for the way to get it out of her way. She then heard movement and turned her head slightly to see one of the humans in different covering move past her and open the surface, she catalogued what he did in her mind. He then backed away his eyes showing more or less the white's f his eyes.

She moved through the opening and her irises shifted to adjust to the strange light, for where it had been quite dark in the other place, it was much brighter here and there were more of those human creature's all staring at her. Some with fear, others with contempt and one or two with glee. Her eyes narrowed as she moved quickly across the floor, the humans scrambling out the way of the creature that was covered in blood and god knows what else.

Still getting used to the muscles in the bottom half of her body, she could only walk through the place she was in. She wanted out and would even kill more humans and those other creatures to get out. She soon came to another surface change where a part of the surface was a darker colour than the rest of it. Remembering what the human had done she reached out and moved the surface the same way.

It opened, she was very pleased and moved through the door curiosity returning again as she moved further into the place. Rows and rows of strange surfaces stood in straight lines confusing her. They looked nothing like the humans or creatures that had attacked her so what were they. Hearing something coming she darted to the side of one of the things and listened, wanting to learn more words.

"Heh, I just got promoted to head scientist." She strained her ears curious at the words they uttered. "Wow, who approved it? The head doc?" The squeak of something made her jump but she stayed out of sight. "Yeh, now that the creature is finished they are going to use the knowledge to create a clone of the most powerful pokemon." Her eyebrows furrowed as she listened "But I thought the doc was using the cloning process to bring back his daughter." Her head tilted in curiosity at this "Yeh, here's a pic on of her on my locker door." She peaked around the things and saw the two humans looking at something on one of the lockers.

She crept up behind them and looked between there bodies at the picture. She stared at it not understanding why he had a picture of one of them just standing there. Se was so engrossed with the picture that she did not see them turn around until she heard a gasp. Startled she closed her eyes and flung her power out, smashing it into the humans and cracking their heads against the stone walls.

She opened her eye breathing fast as she looked at the humans not understanding anything at all. She walked past they both and was about to go to the next surface when something caught her eye. It was one of them looking at her so she closed her eyes. After nothing happened she opened them and saw it was still there staring at her. She moved to the side and was shaken as the creature did it as well.

She moved again and the creature did it to, terrified she flung her power at it, but it bounced right off and hit the lockers blowing them up. She was flung forward and smacked into the surface in front of her, more blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. She pushed herself up and shook her head as she opened her eyes. Straight into the creatures eyes again.

She blinked shocked and reached forward now in curiosity, but was something as she touched something that was cold in front of her. She tilted her head and the other did it //Is that…\\ she touched her own face and saw the other do it. //It is me.\\ See looked at herself feeling in her belly as she examined her own features.

Black hair hung around her shoulders splattered with red from the humans and the creatures that had attacked her, her body was a pale white and quite short. Her eyes were the colour of blood and looked curiously back at her a glint of something hidden in their depths. Her features consisted of two wide eyes that would narrow as she got older, a nose that looked cute but would look strong when she was older and a small mouth that would get thinner with age. Her face had the plumpness that all six year olds have, she looked like a normal six year old but hidden in that body was hidden something that would shape her future.

She saw none of this, she only saw who she was and committed it to memory to not forget who she was now. She touched her hair her eyes blinking in curiosity when the surface that was blocked by the rubble of the place had blocked it. She looked fearfully at the door not wanting those creatures to get in. She looked around wanting a way out and saw some strange rectangles of light coming from the top of the surface.

She moved over and stretched her hand up trying to figure a way to get to the light, she looked around and saw the bodies of the two humans had fallen near it and was the right height to get to another place that had light shining down. She moved over to the humans and climbed them not caring about the blood and guts got coated on her more. She balanced on them and reached up to the light when she encountered something that blocked the way.

Annoyed she sent some power at it and blew it away with a defining crash that was heard all over the building. She pulled herself up where the obstruction had been and moved out into the light feeling better after the darkness had had her for so long. All of a sudden red something's turned on startling her and made her fall off the ledge outside the window. She fell quite a way until she hit the ground, her arm hitting first and gave a distinct crack. Pain spread throughout and blood spilled from the new wound but it was ignored as she looked at the humans who had more of those creatures out.

She got up onto her feet her left arm hanging useless by her side as she watched them with sharp eyes. Then with a command all the creatures charged at her at once, her eyes widened and she tried to bring up her power again. It failed on her and frightened she turned and ran towards a forest that had given her the feeling of safety for quite a while now. She could hear the cries and snarls of the creatures behind her making her run for safety.

She soon began to tire her tiny body not able to handle the exertions that she was putting it under and she collapsed exhausted. The creatures soon caught up to her and could smell their victory, they came up to her and to make sure she died ripped into her side with their claws and fangs. They tore into her flesh, splattering blood, flesh and bone all over her body, the creatures and the ground her screams echoing into the night.

After they were done she was a pitiful mess, blood and gore splattered around the area and her side was ripped down to the bone, her back shredded. She was not breathing or moving, she seemed as dead as she could get and the creatures moved away and ran back into the forest towards the structure she had ran from. What they did not know was when they had gone a white light encased her body from head to foot.

It was near dawn when the light died down, it revealed her perfectly the way she had been before the creatures had torn into her body, there was only one difference, her hair had gained silvery tips and her body seemed to have aged a year. The mechanisms of the scientists had kicked in and had begun to mould her DNA with the other inside her body saving her life.

She soon awoke not understanding why she was not hurt but did not think about it and got to her feet. She looked around her eyes darting from tree to bush when a strange aura caught her attention. In curiosity she moved forward her enhanced hearing listening for anything that would approach her when she heard the strangest thing, a squeak. She blinked and moved forward through the trees to a clearing and tilted her head listening.

The sound came again and she followed it to a hidden small cave that had bushes and ferns hiding the entrance unless you were looking for it. Curious she parted the bushes and saw the strangest creature. It was tiny a white tiny thing with small ears, a long tail, blue eyes, big feet and small armsShe blinked at this thing and it blinked at her until Squeak She jumped and moved back from the strange creature.

She had no clue what to do with it so decided to stay away from it. She moved back through to the clearing and carefully listening found her way to some water that was flowing down a stream. She put down her head to drink when Squeak She jumped and went falling into the stream with a splat. Grumbling in her mind she got up and wiped the mud from her face. She heard a strange sound and turned around, a squeak coming from her this time as the creature was right in front of her face made her fall on her backside.

The tiny creature tilted its head and moved forward until it was hovering in front of her face. She blinked at her curiosity raised when suddenly it was attached to her side giggling. She flew to her feet and tried to grab the creature but it darted to her other side giggles coming from it all the while. But suddenly she stopped her ears trained on something the creature did not hear.

Then she bolted into the forest, terrified that those creatures would get her, tear into her side and try to send her into darkness again. Her breath came in pants as she did not let up on her speed when suddenly that creature she had seen earlier appeared in front of her. She stopped in front of the creature and watched it; it lifted up one of its small arms and pointed. She looked where it had pointed and then turned back to it and nodded.

She ran, following the creature she had just found to a cave that was just big enough to allow her inside and nothing bigger. She sighed in her mind and slumped to the ground exhausted her body tired after having just awoken. She curled up on her side feeling safe in the enclosed space and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt something snuggle into her side and looked down; it was the creature that had helped her. She watched it for a bit as it slept on her side and then lay her own head down.

She had felt no malice from the creature or anything bad come from it so she trusted it from that instance and drifted off content for that moment.

End chapter 1

There you go and I feel refreshed to get this out of my system.

"No, I did it"

"Will she awake?"

"No we put in enough this time."

"Enough? Of what"


End file.
